Lyta Hall
'Hippolyta "Lyta" Hall, '''the only daughter of the Golden Age Wonder Woman and retired Air Force General Steve Trevor, Lyta Trevor was raised within a unique mixture of typical American and ancient Amazon cultures. As a result of this lineage, Lyta had all her mother's powers. She was first introduced as a character in ''Wonder Woman (vol. 1) #300. Like all Golden Age related characters at the time, Lyta was said to live on the parallel world of "Earth-Two". Eventually, she attended the University of California Los Angeles, where she was reunited with her childhood friend Hector Hall. A romantic relationship developed between them and they became engaged. Lyta and Hector adopted the secret identities of Fury and Silver Scarab respectively and, along with several other offspring of the JSA, they formed Infinity Inc. and set out to prove themselves to their parents. Hector became possessed by one of his fathers enemies and was killed. It was at this time that Lyta realized she was pregnant with Hector's child. After Hector's loss, Lyta left Infinity Inc. to have her child. In her dreams, Lyta was repeatedly visited by Hector. In death, Hector had been tricked by the dreams Glob and Brute into believing he was the new Sandman when the the real Sandman, Dream of the Endless, was imprisoned. Lyta eventually joined Hector in a pocket of the Dreaming known as the Dream Dimension, while there Lyta and Hector married. Due to the nature of the Dreaming, however, the development of their unborn child ceased to progress, but remained static. Morpheus was eventually freed, and he punished the errant dreams Brute and Glob, then dispatched Hector's soul to where it belonged, declaring it unseemly that the dead remain among the living. He then returned Lyta to the waking. Morpheus told Lyta that her child was part of the Dreaming because the baby formed there. He told her he would return for the infant one day and take him. Lyta claimed she would never allow this to happen. Lyta was a devoted mother to her son, whom she named Daniel. Lyta was terrified to leave Daniel's side after what Morpheus promised. In the course of three years, she had only left him one night for a job interview. When she returned, Daniel was gone and Lyta mistakenly believed Morpheus had taken him, but in fact it had been Loki who took the boy. Lyta suffered a nervous breakdown, and the Furies offered her vengeance on Morpheus if she agreed to be their instrument of destruction. Lyta agreed, and the destruction of the Dreaming began. The Furies' attack on the Dreaming was so severe that Morpheus was left with only one option in order to save his realm, his own destruction. The death of the incumbent aspect of Morpheus of necessity created a new Dream and that incarnation was Daniel. At Dream's wake Lyta reunited with her son, the new Dream king, who tells her he is no longer human, but he puts Lyta under his protection. Lyta was unable to let go of her profound depression, and began a self destructive cycle. She took a trip to Greece where she became involved with Titans and gods, and seeing her son once more. After the encounter, she was more capable of going on with her life. After a later encounter with Dr Fate, she reunites with a reincarnated Hector Hall. In an encounter with Spectre, the pair was banished to a frozen part of Hell. With Hector yet again near death, Lyta was visited by Daniel who offered to take her and Hector to the Dreaming for all eternity. They would never be able to return to Earth. Lyta accepted Daniel's offer, she and Hector left their bodies in the snow, and became part of the Dreaming. Category:Characters